In warehousing and like article handling operations, need frequently arises for the collection at a common terminal of articles available at spaced terminals, for example, through the use of multiple article conveyors each extending from a preselected spaced terminal, with a reduced number of such conveyors directly serving the common terminal. Conveyors not directly serving the common terminal merge with other conveyors and feed articles selectively thereto as permitted by article flow conditions on the fed conveyor.